


The Captain's Sugar

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, Daisuga Week 2015, M/M, Single Father, pediatrician!Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***This was originally my contribution to DaiSuga week 2015, but I've decided to put any DaiSuga drabbles/oneshots here~ </p><p> I didn't actually make it through the week, but I hope you like them.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Uncle Chikka (Day 1: Single Dad's Club)

  
“Yukiko! Hey, get back here!” Daichi yelled to the small girl as she rushed away from him in the grocery store, toward a figure he hadn't noticed a moment ago, but he saw now with a coat and build that his daughter would recognize.  
  
“It's okay, Daddy!” She said loudly as she looked back to him and then latched onto her target, hugging him around the waist from the side and yelling up to him, “Uncle Chikka!”  
  
The man looked down at her, first in confusion, and then with a soft smile as her face dropped to surprise and a small, “Oh...” escaped her mouth.  
  
She backed up a couple of steps, her cheeks coloring a bit, and the man crouched down to her level, removing his winter hat to make himself more identifiable to the young girl, his soft ashy colored hair fell gently around his ears.  
  
“I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not Uncle Chikka.” He said gently, smiling still to show that he wasn't upset.  
  
“S-sorry!” She said loudly, forcing the word past her lips.  
  
“That's alright. You're not lost, are you?” He looked up to see Daichi striding toward them purposefully and smiled at him, glad that she wasn't out of sight of her adult.  
  
She shook her head vigorously and Daichi put his hand on her shoulder. “Yukiko, you can't run up to strangers like that,” he turned his eyes to the other man, “I'm sorry about that.”  
  
The light-haired man stood, laughing a bit. “Don't worry about it, I love kids. I'm a Pediatrician.” He turned his attention downwards, “Your Daddy is right, though. You should be more careful about strangers.”  
  
She frowned at him a bit, a thoughtful expression in her eyes. “You don't look like Uncle Chikka... but I thought it was him...” She looked up at Daichi, “Why he looks like Uncle Chikka, Papa?”  
  
Daichi smiled down at her, “You're right, he doesn't. His coat is the same, see?” he gestured to the soft grey and blue plaid of the woolen coat.  
  
The girl's eyes lit up, realizing what had confused her. “Yes!” she said loudly before bowing and shouting, “I'm sorry, not-Uncle-Chikka!”  
  
He smiled widely back at her and told her to be more careful next time.  
  
**_** **_** ___ **____________________________________**  
  
Sugawara Koushi was in the park, taking a walk to enjoy the chill in the fall air on a bright Sunday morning, when he heard a small voice shout behind him, “Can I, Papa?!” and a deep voice, “Just say 'Hi', no bothering people, alright?”  
  
He wasn't particularly paying attention, he had just stopped for a moment to read a commemorative plaque for people who donated to the park's restoration, but before he knew it, a small, pale face was looking straight up at him, his scarf nearly brushing her nose.  
  
“You're not Uncle Chikka!” She said happily.  
  
Suga smiled warmly, “That's right, sweetheart, I'm not. I'm sorry for confusing you again.”  
  
“I'm not!” Spouted the enthusiastic voice, “I know it's you! You're not-Uncle-Chikka!”  
  
“Oh,” Suga chuckled at his title, “I'm sorry, I didn't know.”  
  
Daichi laughed a bit behind them, having been a bystander to the scene.  
  
Turning so that he could see both of them, Sugawara bowed and introduced himself. “Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Sawamura Daichi. It's nice to meet you too, Sugawara-sensei. I'm sorry we've disturbed you once again.” Daichi said with a formal bow and attempted to leave.  
  
“Wait, Papa! I didn't tell him my introducing yet!” The small blonde girl said indignantly. She turned back to Suga and bowed, “I'm Sawamura Yukiko! Grade 1! It's nice to meet you Suga...wara-sensei!”  
  
Neither of the men could stifle their laughter at her outburst, but Suga was able to contain his just enough to bow in return. “Very nice to meet you, Yukiko-chan. You can call me Suga, everyone does. If the two of you are just walking, perhaps you'd like to join me?”  
  
Yukiko turned hopeful eyes on her father and he smiled at her, defeated instantly. She made an excited sound and skipped down the path a ways ahead of them, singing about 'walking with Suga-sensei', and twirling to look back at them. The two shared an amused look and followed.  
  
They talked as they made the long loop around the park, curving through open areas with benches and flowers, to leaf covered grounds with the naked boughs thickly blocking the light overhead. Yukiko sang songs that she made up, about the trees, the wildlife, her father, her new friend 'Suga-sensei', and anything else that caught her eye at the time.  
  
Suga and Daichi talked first about menial things, the weather and such, but gradually moved into discussions of their lives. Suga spoke of his practice, the children he saw and how he loved them so, how he'd taken to such things when he was a teenager with an extremely accident-prone kouhai. Daichi told him about his life as an athletics coach, and how he could really use the assistance of such a senpai for a few of his students.  
  
When Yukiko laughed and twirled in a ray of sunlight that peeked through the thick trees overhead, Suga chuckled warmly, “She's so pretty, you're a very lucky father.”  
  
Daichi smiled for a moment before the smile turned a bit sad. “She looks just like her mother, all light hair and fair skin, just like she was.”  
  
Sugawara looked startled, but then relaxed and put his hand on Daichi's shoulder. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Daichi jumped, eyes widening. “Oh, thank you. No, umm... you see, she wasn't my wife... Yukiko, well... she's not my blood. Her mother was a very close friend of mine, she had no family, really... and Yukiko's father was... well, worthless, he didn't even stick around until she was born. Yukiko wasn't even six months old when her mother was killed in an accident... so I adopted her, I was her godfather anyway, and one of the few people that actually knew her... anyway, she's mine now. I love her just as if she were my blood, so it doesn't matter.” He finished firmly, trying to will the tightness from his throat.  
  
Turning to look at Sugawara after a moment of silence, Daichi was surprised to find the man staring back at him, tears running from his eyes.  
  
“Oh! Sugawara-sensei, you'll get cold! Don't cry.” Daichi reached up to brush away a few tears with his thumbs before he realized what he was doing, a blush overtook his face as he dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
A small hand pulled the hem of Suga's coat, making both men look down. “Suga-sensei, why are you crying?” Yukiko asked softly, her small voice so full of concern.  
  
Sugawara crouched next to her and inhaled deeply before he spoke, “You have a really great Dad and he loves you a lot. It made me happy to know that, these are just happy tears, sweetheart.”  
  
“You should tell your happy tears it's too cold right now!” She smiled brightly at him and used her full palms to wipe at the tears on his face. “Plus, I know he's great. He's the best Papa ever! I bet you can be, too!”  
  
Daichi put his hands on each of their shoulders, one on a blushing Sugawara, the other on his giggling daughter, and smiled gently at both of them. “Why don't we treat Sugawara-sensei to lunch, since I made him cry?”  
  
“Yes!” Yukiko shouted, as Suga smiled softly and nodded his head. “Thank you.”


	2. Going Home (Day 2: Travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of DaiSuga Week and Suga can't wait to get home.
> 
> Sorry, I'm running behind on this, but I'm trying. Please enjoy.

**3:30am -**  
  
_Finally, I can start getting ready to leave this godforsaken hotel!_  
  
_All clean, packed... did I get everything? I'm sure I did... clothes, toiletries, laptop, cellphone... oh god I for- no, nope, there it is. Phew._  
  
_I'm on my way, Daichi, wait for me, love. Oh, who am I kiddin' you're still asleep, aren't you? Lucky bum. I still love you, anyway, especially all rumpled, the way I'm sure you are now, all snug and warm in our bed, twisted up in your sweatpants, and I'll bet your shirt is twisted, too, all the way up to show me your hard belly, just the way I like it. Jeez, Koushi, get a grip and move your butt! Missing that plane would be tragic._  
  
**4:30am -**   
  
_Yeugh, we're sardines. I mean, sure, I'm great with people but this is too much._  
  
_Please, please, please, cough the other way. Eeewww!_  
  
_Aww! Hi, cute little baby! Lookit your cute, chubby little cheeks, yeah you smile at my silly faces, cutie. Hiiii~ aww, okay, byyye~_  
  
_Ugh, airports are such lovely places. Here ya go, yep, that's all my stuff._ “Thank you very much.”   
  
_Please don't make those eyes at me, no, no, don't flirt with me. No, stop that smile, please. I'm gay, I'm in love, dear God, Daichi I'm coming home, save me!_  
  
**5:30am -**  
  
“Yes, I packed it myself.” _Nothing weird, it's just clothes and technology._ “No, sir.” _I wouldn't bring anything stupid with me._ “Thank you.” _Yes, I'll take my shoes now, thank you very much. Ugh._  
  
_Daichi, I fear my smile has lost it's sincerity. I'm trying so hard to keep being nice, I know that's what everyone expects of me... but this situation... it makes me want to be grumpy at people. That doesn't stop way too many women from making eyes at me, though. I wish I could teleport home. I miss you._  
  
_Oh, finally, I can have my seat. Pleasepleaseplease be halfway normal people, seatmates._  
  
_Oh, you look normal, good, thank you. Phew. Oh, don't forget to smile, Koushi! Smile, smile, yes I'm very nice. Hello, hi._  
  
**630am -**  
  
_I'm so tired, please let me sleep. You're terribly sweet and all, but I'm too tired to listen to more stories about your grandchildren. Yes, I'm sure they're precious -Don't you dare roll your eyes, Koushi! They probably are!- Hmph, they probably are, but I'm going crazy hearing about them. Sorry, lady, I'm dozing, here... sorry..._  
  
**730am -**  
  
_..._  
  
Zzz...  
  
...  
  
**830am -**  
  
Zzz...  
...  
  
_Kuh! Ah! Wah? What... ? Oh, jeez, I'm on the plane. Phew, chill out. Fell asleep, it's okay. Oh, man, that was scary._  
  
_Oh, how long 'til Daichi?_  
  
_Not long! Yes! I can't wait! I'm almost home, my love! I miss you so much..._  
  
**930am -**  
  
_Yes! Finally! Almost there!_  
  
_Countdown to Daichi! What'd she say? Fifteen minutes, right! Fifteen minutes to Daichi!_  
  
_Oh, no I'm too excited! My stomach is squirming! Daichi, baby, you better be front and center when I get off this plane!_  
  
_Buckle up, buckle up! Time to land! Yesyesyes!!! OHI'msohappyIcouldcry! DAICHI! ... Oh, reel it in a little, Koushi, the lady's making faces, she must've noticed my excitement._  
  
**10am -**  
  
“Koushi!”   
  
_WAH! Where are you? Daichi, Daichi, Dai-_ “DAICHI!”   
  
_Oops, sorry, Lady, I didn't realize I stopped moving. I'm too happy to see him, I can't move. Come on, feet, MOVE! Run!_  
  
_Ahaha! Daichi I love you so much!_ “Iloveyou, Imissedyousomuch! Don't put me down.” _Squeeze me harder so I know you're really here._  
  
“Koushi, I missed you too, baby. Please don't ever leave for that long again.” _I won't, I won't, just kiss me again, yes, like that, you scruffy beast, didn't you shave this morning?_  
  
“I love you, Daichi. I promise, if they ever schedule another pediatrics convention during volleyball season, I'll boycott it. I'm never going away from you for more than a day, ever again.” _My heart would break, I can't do that again._  
  
“I love you, too, Koushi. Let's go home.”   
  
_My cheeks hurt from grinning. Good, they'll have to get used to it now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pediatrician Suga, I can't help myself. 
> 
> Thanks to this:  
> http://milkybreads.tumblr.com/post/115382362908/im-doodling-and-avoiding-responsibilities-but


	3. Together (Day 3: Insecurities)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has insecurities about the new adventure in his life. He and Suga will face them together.
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

Daichi's tense shoulders relaxed a bit as he felt Suga's arms wrap around him and a soft kiss pressed to the back of his neck.   
  
"Dai-chan, I know you're still awake. You should really try to sleep, baby." The soft voice cooed into his ear as he traced long, pale fingers over Daichi's, over the smooth metal of the ring that matched his own.  
  
"I'm nervous..." Daichi mumbled, pressing his face into his pillow.   
  
Suga made a face and brushed his nose through Daichi's hair. "Why?"  
  
Daichi sighed dramatically, "Because I'm not you."  
  
Suga pushed Daichi to lie on his back and straddled his hips. "You know I'm nervous, too, right?" He bent down to kiss the tip of his husband's nose.   
  
"You have nothing to worry about, baby. You," he touched the tip of Daichi's nose with the very tip of his index finger, "are Sawamura Daichi. Captain of the best National Championship Karasuno Volleyball team, Assistant Coach to that team now, successful businessman, and amazing husband to yours truly. Stop worrying, you'll be fine. We'll be great, in fact."  
  
Daichi sighed again, but gave him a soft smile. "I'll only be fine because you'll be there. You're perfect, and beautiful, and amazing, and you know exactly what to do, and what anyone needs, always. I love you, Koushi."  
  
"You'll be fine anyway, but I love you, too, baby." Suga bent down to take Daichi's lips in a sweet kiss, wrapping his arms tight around the man he loved.  
  
Daichi wrapped his husband in his own arms before whispering in his ear, "It's exciting, but I'm still scared."  
  
"I know, baby, me too." Suga whispered back as he settled his weight comfortably against Daichi.  
  
The next morning they awoke tangled together, Suga still heavy on Daichi's chest.   
  
They got ready quietly, moving around each other with a practiced ease, passing excited grins and worried glances to each other as they dressed and prepared for the day.   
  
They listened to relaxed music on the drive to their destination, mostly concentrating on their surroundings and occasionally grinning towards each other, or casting wary glances toward the backseat.   
  
"Are you ready, Dai-chan? We're almost there." Suga asked with a sweet smile from the drivers seat.   
  
Daichi rubbed the back of his head and gave his husband a sheepish grin. "I'm so excited, but I'm more terrified with every mile that goes by."   
  
"Me too," Suga grinned, "everything changes once we get there."   
  
He ran his pale fingers down Daichi's thigh, "But we're ready, baby. We have everything ready, we took the classes, we're only missing one thing."   
  
"Two," Daichi smiled and Suga grinned at him.   
  
"Right. Two."  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the office building where they were to meet up with the perky woman they'd been meeting up with every so often for the past year and a half. Daichi laced his fingers with Suga's and squeezed tightly before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.  
  
As they got out of the car, the woman bounced happily out of the door, her bright orange hair reminding them of the boy who had suggested her help in the beginning.   
  
"I'm so happy for you two! Are you ready?!" She squealed excitedly as she clasped each of their hands and pulled them into the building.  
  
They shared a look of terrified excitement as they went through the door, Suga's eyes shining a bit.   
  
The two followed the small woman into her office area to find her assistant, a smaller, dark-haired girl, giggling at the baby boy in her lap. She grinned when the three of them walked in.   
  
"Look." She whispered to the small, black haired two-year-old that turned then to stare, wide-eyed at Daichi.   
  
Daichi's heart filled up with something he couldn't describe and he felt his eyes prickle a bit as he crouched down to the boy's level. Suga watched with tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as his husband got closer to the little boy.  
  
Daichi cleared his throat, “Hi, Katsuo... umm... it's nice to meet you. I- We,” He grabbed Suga's hand and pulled him closer, down to them. “You and Fumiko, we're gonna be your daddies.”  
  
The boy stared at him for another moment.   
  
“Is that okay?” Suga asked quietly.   
  
Katsuo looked up at the two of them shyly, shrinking into the arms of the small woman as he nodded.   
  
“We'll take good care of you.” Daichi said as he held his arms out to the boy.   
  
As if on cue, the tiny baby in the carseat near the young woman started crying, drawing everyone's attention, and a wide grin spread on Suga's face as he looked to the women, as if requesting permission.  
  
“Don't look at me anymore, honey, they're all yours now.” The orange-haired woman grinned back at him.  
  
Suga picked Fumiko up into his arms, kissing her forehead gently and cooing to her, it took only a moment for her to fall back to sleep. Daichi looked back to the boy, who hesitantly put his arms out to be picked up.   
  
Both men stood, each with a child in their arms, and grinned widely at each other, their family now complete.   
  
“I'm not scared anymore. If we're together, I'm ready.” Daichi said softly as the Katsuo hugged around his neck and he pulled his husband and new daughter close with his free hand.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Suga's a pediatrician in this one, maybe not, I'll leave that for you to decide. : )
> 
> Also, the names;  
> Katsuo - Child of victory or victorious child.  
> Fumiko - Child of treasured beauty. (If Suga isn't a treasured beauty, I don't know who is!)
> 
> Anyway, I found those appropriate. ^_^


	4. Balance (Day 4: Light/Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I had written for day 4 and never posted it? I fail. Here ya go, though!
> 
> Nishinoya's thoughts on the light/dark of the team.

“Yeah, I mean, people think me and Asahi are the most different couple on the team... but we're not the only ones. It's just really obvious for us, he's so quiet and -big- and all, and ya know, I guess I'm not.

But, I mean, look around. Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun, they're really obvious, totally opposites. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ain't really obvious, but they're really different, too. 

Seriously, though. Look at Suga-san and Daichi. 

They couldn't be more different, but it's really hard to see, right?

I guess not for, like... looks. The Captain is really dark, his hair 'n' he's tan, I guess... plus he has a really 'manly' look, he's strong. Not that Suga-san isn't 'manly'... well... I dunno, his hair's light, and he's pale... and kinda... pretty? Is he pretty? Is that weird? Yeah, I guess.

Yeah, whatever, he is pretty. Don't tell Captain I said that.

They balance each other out, though, I think. 

Like, when Daichi gets really mad at us, well, you know what that looks like, but Suga-san just has to look at him and he calms down. Plus he never gets mad at Suga-san, and Suga-san disciplines him when does stupid stuff. 

If Suga-san is being scary -he is sometimes, seriously!- Daichi is kind of a softie, so they balance out, see?

It's like... if you ask who leads our team, it's not just the Captain, it's that everything he does is approved or fixed by or even he's told to do it by Suga-san, even though Suga-san is the Vice Captain... 

One isn't mean and one nice, or one strict and one kind... they're light and dark together, they balance out the team.

Oh, man... that was really lame. Maybe don't tell anyone I said that sappy shit, okay? Thanks!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Suga is a pediatrician, it's a forever headcanon for me, don't expect it to disappear any time soon. Thanks to this: http://milkybreads.tumblr.com/post/115382362908/im-doodling-and-avoiding-responsibilities-but


End file.
